


A Case Full of Silver

by Cantatrice18



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Internal Monologue, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: The eggshells would secure him a loan, that much was certain. But something was odd about them, familiar and strange all at once. And one shell in particular seemed to call to him...
Jacob's thoughts upon receiving the case full of occamy eggshells.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is for Panic_CelestialInk, who asked for Jacob's view on finding the eggshells in his case.

Jacob stared into the case filled with shining, silver eggshells. He’d never seen anything like them, not in all his years abroad or at home. The closest he’d come was a picture in a newspaper he’d read that showed a gold and jewel-encrusted egg belonging to the Russian Tsar. But those eggs were whole, manmade, and the size of hen’s eggs. These were much larger, their outsides sparkling like diamonds, and broken as though some strange creatures had pecked their way out of each one. He had no idea what an “occamy” was, as the note said, nor who on earth would leave him such treasures in a drab brown suitcase. Yet as he was about to close the lid, one shell in particular caught his eye. It was up in the corner near the hinges, and the way it shone seemed different, somehow, than the rest. Familiar, as though he'd seen it before. Looking around, making sure no one was watching, he reached into the case and drew out a piece of the shell. It was cold in the winter air, but grew warm surprisingly quickly in his hand. He knew he was imagining things, but it felt as though the egg was responding to his touch, as though it liked him. But shells did not have feelings. Shells did not like some people more than others. A bizarre image flitted through his mind of a feathered snake with wings. He frowned and shook his head. Lately he’d found himself imagining things, gazing blankly into the distance as he waited for the subway or stood in line for lunch. Strange creatures and even stranger people wafted like ghosts through his thoughts, making it impossible to concentrate. But with a fortune of silver at his fingertips, he needed his wits about him. Closing the case and locking it firmly, he set off back toward the street, away from the canning factory and his mundane job. He’d make an appointment with the bank for that afternoon. 

A thought made his steps falter, and he flexed the hand that had held the bit of shell. It had felt so familiar, like it belonged to him more than any of the others in the case. Perhaps he would keep that bit, just that fragment, and give the rest to the bank. The other shells would be more than enough to secure his loan, even the stuffy bank manager would be able to see that. He’d be setting up shop by the end of the week, in time for the Sunday rush. And the little shell, it would stay his secret, something to remind him of the many mysteries in the world. He might never understand who had given him such a strange and marvelous gift, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be thankful.


End file.
